Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 11/@comment-23785492-20170828075222
Another issue from MVP Purry??? This gurl on fire which is bad, she better put herself out cause it is unhealthy to be on fire BUT ANYWAY yo boi Jamie is here yet again for another reaction and review because I'm terrible and can't do proper comments to save my life lmao so lets get wild. So the man wanted to make use of Sabby's body after she was dead and in turn the undead make use of his body when he is dead by eating him, karma right there ladies and gentleman I love. Wait what??? lesbians confirmed??? damn I was actually surprised for once I wasn't expecting this is basically Magna/Yumiko all over again with me being like :O im excite tho pls keep them both alive forever and ever! Connor flirting with my gurl Sally? Nope won't allow it. Lesbians Bri and Sally bumping into each other with blushes on their faces? I'm here for that! Gimme gimme gimme! Boi Darryn what are u doing. U have a beautiful gurl like Melissa laying in bed, probs like really in the mood cause she's always flirty apparently and he's like "Nope, imma have an attitude bai" GDI someone get Melissa a good boyfriend. AYYYY Bri and Sally sharing a bed? There is so much gay in this issue and I love it omg, is it my birthday already??? This isn't Disney??? Shit I'm in the wrong place, imma just go but seriously I love my gay gurls so much they are amazing and Connor doesn't even deserve to look at her!!! Aww nuu not the babies ;-; protect the innocent kids at all costs damnit why did u have to get better at writing Purry, I care a lot more about the kids this time around lmao Soft boi Flake writing poems? I love, he's just a pure innocent soul. He may murder with a sword but thats ok. Wtf is going on here, Grace rubbing Flake's arm? Purry your teasing me with all this shipping omg pls my heart can't handle it Gay gurls telling Melissa about how she has a bad boyfriend? Ayy this issue has everything I want in one EXCEPT THE THREESOME. D:< Gdi Darryn, thats all I can say. Oh shit waddup Darryn dead already? Damn I didn't expect that tbh like I knew it was clear Darryn would get himself killed but idk, I wasn't expecting it this early, more around like the end of act 1 but sure I can deal with this, bai bai felicia we dont need yah. Flake on the other hand? He needs to live that boi needs his threesome. Wtf Sally coming out of the shower and Bri isn't there? Purry pls ;-; Ayyy you go sisters, be angels omg sibling goals though. Alright so this issue was a complete gay mess and I love it, if we can get rid of Creepy Connor now we've got rid of Darryn all will be good as long as Flake survives. Tbh though I wasn't expecting this, so many ships have sailed and as I said, I thought Darryn would be more of a problem towards like the end of act 1, hopefully Melissa doesn't become a probem now though, purry pls dont ruin her amaze. ;-; However, the issue overall was like 0/10 because you copied my date thing with each scene sooo rippppppppppppppp #scrapDeadWeight